


A bite sized woman (with a monster sized appetite)

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Daydreaming, F/M, No explicit sex happens in this one, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	A bite sized woman (with a monster sized appetite)

There were things she wondered about Bruce Banner.

How he coped with the monster inside of him, if he was awake and aware of himself while in that other form, if he wished he could banish the Hulk from his body and never look back.

Whether or not he had five and a half foot cock as he grew into a green rage monster was _not _one of those thoughts, at least not initially.

Not until she found him one time, Hulked out and disoriented in the aftermath of the Battle of New York that she and few other agents had been sent to clean up after.

Even in proportion with the rest of his body, the Hulk was _big. _

Melinda stared, wide-mouthed, as the Hulk’s erect cock out measured her entire body by a good three inches.

She was a little miffed that the Hulk’s dick was taller than she was. Maria would surely find _that _amusing.

But she was also…tingly, in her uniform, wondering absently as she covered up the Hulk’s…ahem, _appendage _what such a monstrous thing would taste like. Were there women-Hulks who could actually survive being pounded by such a thing?

Melinda shook her head.

She really needed to get laid, by a man her own size.

Well…maybe just a _little _bit bigger. She was smaller than Hulk’s dick after all.


End file.
